


Challenge

by StorytellerKnight



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerKnight/pseuds/StorytellerKnight
Summary: The Green Knight looks in on a newborn baby boy.





	Challenge

Bercilak stepped up to the cradle and stared down at the tiny baby inside.  He raised an eyebrow as he pressed his lips together.  He knew better than to judge humans by their appearance as babes.  Unlike the fae, they could change and alter their destiny.  Their lives were not set in stone--their course not plotted.  The small pink mass before him was not anything like the man who would take up his challenge.  Probably take up his challenge--that part was still up for debate.  Which meant that it was even less likely that he would survive the challenge if he did take it up.

"Don't move," a woman said and Bercilak felt a blade slide along his neck.  

"Good evening, Morgause," Bercilak said.  "Do you wish to take up my challenge?"

Ignoring the blade, he turned to face the woman who fancied herself the Queen of Air and Darkness.  Morgause gasped in shock, no doubt recognizing him for the great power that he was.  But she kept her grip on the dagger.  Bercilak didn't doubt that she would willingly take up his challenge in exchange for the life of her son.  

"You're far north, my lord," Morgause said.  

"I came to see your son," Bercilak said, looking back to the babe and reaching his hand towards the cradle.  "And what a healthy boy he--"

"Don't you touch him," Morgause warned.  

"Is he really so special, Morgause?" Bercilak asked.  "You will have others.  He won't even be your favorite."

"You're here," Morgause said.  "What does that say about how special he is?"

"It speaks volumes, I suppose," Bercilak said.  "Although I can guarantee nothing.  He very well might die tomorrow.  Babes are so fragile.  Even healthy ones."

"Again, I very much doubt one such as yourself would be here if that was at all likely," Morgause said.  

"Human lives aren't--"

"Don't feed me Merlin's line," Morgause spat.  "You're here.  You.  The Green Knight himself.  Gazing upon my son with awe and respect.  But that is all you'll do this night."

"And if I desired otherwise?  Would you accept my challenge in exchange for his life?  Would you give your life for his?"

"You don't think I can best you, my lord?"

"I know you can't," Bercilak said, taking one last look over young Prince Gawain.  "But you might very well raise one who can."


End file.
